


Can You Hear? (The Death Bells Chime)

by Matsuda-senpai (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bells, Death, Gen, Justice, Kira - Freeform, L Lawliet - Freeform, L doesn't deserve death, L lost, Light Yagami - Freeform, Poetry, Yagami Light - Freeform, but he died anyway, death bells, poem, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Matsuda-senpai
Summary: As the bells chime, L speaks words that none shall hear.
Kudos: 3





	Can You Hear? (The Death Bells Chime)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Death Note poem! I came up with the idea for this one around the same time as my first, I wanted there to be a Light vs L theme to the two, and this is what I came up with for L's side. 
> 
> Once again, spoilers for episode 25, so read at your own discretion.

can’t you hear it, hear the bells,

Ringing now, they chime,

calling forth now as I fell,

to mark my passing time,

can’t you hear it, now they call,

they strike, the hour is nigh,

can’t you see as yet I fall,

to this world, my last goodbye,

can’t you feel against my skin,

growing cold, I fear,

I know that I’ve let you win,

evil’s hand is drawing near,

can you not see in my eyes,

I knew you were the one,

but silence is my final cry,

your terror just begun,

can you know this harbored pain,

knowing that you've beaten me,

for the victory you’ve gained,

with a price, it shall be,

can you not yet see the light,

the err of Kira’s reign,

have you averted from the sight,

to let murder rise again,

can you see that you’ve been blind,

or are your eyes covered still,

to keep the horrors from your mind,

perhaps they always will,

can’t you see that justice,

in the end it always wins,

even with traitors among us,

where lies end, the truth begins.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed, and as always comments and critiques are always loved and appreciated! :)


End file.
